creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Go to sleep
In Unterwäsche komme ich aus meinen Bad und sehe, dass das Fenster geöffnet ist. Aber ich bin mir wirklich ganz sicher, dass ich es nicht offen hatte als ich im Bad war. Verdutzt schließe ich es und lege mich kaputt ins Bett. Müde vom Tag mache ich die Augen zu. Aber halt.. was war das? Ich höre irgendetwas aus der Ecke meines Zimmers. Ich reibe mir die Augen und schaue in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber steht dort jemand? Ich seh schwarze Umrisse die auf eine Person deuten könnten? Die Angst packt mich und mit Panik drehe ich mich zum Lichtschalter um. Als ich wieder auf die Stelle schaue wo die Geräusche her kamen erkenne ich das dort nur meine Katze am Stuhl liegt. Ich muss selbst über meine Paranoia lachen. Ich stehe auf und nehme meine Katze in den Arm. Mit ihr setze ich mich zurück in mein Bett. Ihr langes schwarzes Fell sieht so weich aus im Licht der Nachttischlampe. Ich fahre noch einmal mit der Hand durch ihr Fell und setze sie wieder ab. Mit einem fauchen rennt sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Das hat ihr anscheinend nicht gepasst, dass ich sie aufgeweckt habe. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schlüpfe ich wieder unter meine Decke. Grade will ich das Licht ausmachen als mir ein stechender Schmerz durch die Hand zieht. Ich schaue auf meine Hand und erblicke eine kleine Klinge die gezielt in meiner Hand steckt. Vor Schock bekomme ich keinen Ton aus meinen Hals. Mit viel Kraft zieh ich das Messer aus meinen Fleisch. Gleich darauf fliest das Blut in Strömen aus meiner Wunde. Mit der anderen Hand drücke ich auf die Wunde, damit ich nicht noch mehr Blut verliere. Ich schreie erneut. Eine weiter Klinge trifft mich an meiner Hüfte. Ein dunkles tiefes Lachen kommt auf mich zu gerannt. Vor mir steht jetzt die Person, die sich die ganze Zeit im Zimmer befand und mich mit Messern verletzte. Ich schau in sein Gesicht. In seine weit aufgerissenen, dunkel umrandeten Augen. Es scheint als hätte er,.. es keine Augenlider. Seine Haut wirkt wie Leder und die Farbe.. seine Haut.. sie ist Schneeweiß. Und dann noch sein Mund. Hat er sich selbst verstümmelt? Bis nach oben ist sein Mund aufgeschlitzt. Dadurch denk man er lächelt einen an. Es ist keinesfalls ein Mensch. Wenn man in seine Augen blickt, erkennt man nichts außer Hass, denn er durch das lächeln täuscht. Er sieht grausam und gefühllos aus. Ich bekomm höllische Panik und strample mich nach hinten. Ich kann nichts sehen was mir helfen könnte mich zu wehren, deswegen drehte ich gegen die Gestalt und versuche von meinen Bett zu springen. Es steht geschickt wieder auf und wirft mir ein nächstes Messer in die Schulter. Der Druck lässt mich nach hinten fallen das ich wieder flach im Bett liege. Fast nackt mit Blut verschmiert liege ich wehrlos da. Meine Stichwunden schmerzen sehr aber ich blende das aus, weil ich vor Angst nicht klar denken kann. Was hat er nur vor mit mir? Er steht nur da und schaut mich spöttisch mit seinen breiten Grinsen an. Geniest er es mich so leiden zu sehen? "WAS WILLST DU VON MIR?" schreie ich ihn mit unterdrückten Tränen an. Ich versuche nicht zu zeigen das ich Angst habe. Ich will stark wirken. Er wirft seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lacht aus vollem Hals. Als wär es lustig, was ich sage? Ich versuche zu fliehen oder mich gar zu bewegen aber wie gebannt durch den Schmerz liege ich in meinen Bett. Ich bekomme auch nur kleine ängstliche Schreier heraus. Voller Wut und Angst zittere ich. Die Kreatur hört auf mit dem Lachen und senkt seinen Kopf zu meinen hinab. Mit seiner Tiefen, gefühllose Stimme flüstert er mir ins Ohr: "Geh schlafen!" Und das war das letzte was ich hörte bevor er mir in meinen Bauch stach und mich ausweidete.. Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod